


crumble to ashes, rise as a phoenix

by smash_ash420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Panic Attacks, Protective Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, major character death is only discussed, only mentioned - Freeform, pay attention to tags!, theres descriptions of injuries throughout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smash_ash420/pseuds/smash_ash420
Summary: He was falling again. His own shouts rang in his ears as he fell, a faint echo as he felt his body drop to the dark floor and his consciousness continued the descent. He fell through obsidian, lava, through soil, ores, and vast caves until he emerged from the world itself.-I have so many feelings about what happened today so I speedran this, enjoy!-WARNING- this fic has descriptions of body horror and injuries with blood that some might find triggering or disturbing. there's also a scene displaying a panic attack. stay safe <3
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 58





	crumble to ashes, rise as a phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this :D I speedran making it so it might not be totally polished but I'm kinda proud of it! enjoy, and remember there's quite a bit of injury description and mentions of death, love you all <3
> 
> follow me on tumblr to see me rave about the new obsession i have this week :D http://smash-ash26.tumblr.com/

He was falling again. His own shouts rang in his ears as he fell, a faint echo as he felt his body drop to the dark floor and his consciousness continued the descent. He fell through obsidian, lava, soil, ores, and vast caves until he emerged from _the world itself._

The darkness enveloped him and without sight on anything other than a void that seemed to swallow light around him, Tommy felt as though his fall slowed to end and he hung in the darkness, not a hair on his head moving to signify he was continuing to fall. The sharp stab of cracked ribs and a wet oozing _something_ dripped into his eyes from his aching skull numbed and Tommy could only feel them as a dull pain, suddenly overcome by a blanket of warm nothing. He was completely still in a devoid of colour pit that stretched beyond his field of vision.

His thoughts slowed and he closed his eyes and let himself exist. He remembered his brother, many years ago, referring to him by the name of a myth he had read in a book one day.

_“Theseus!”_

_The younger boy tilted his head and pouted at his older brother, who was barely 10 years old._

_“Techno we can't name him after that story you keep talking about, that's just...destining him for bad luck”_

_A boy elbowed his twin slightly out of the way to peer down at his baby brother, laying in his dad's arms. The father laughed quietly and shushed his older sons, cradling the baby in his arms gently._

_“I was thinking...Tommy? Do you like that Wil, Techno?”_

_The brown-haired boy nodded excitedly and poked at Tommy’s cheek a bit, adoration already vibrant in his eyes. The latter pouted, not unlike the baby, and leaned in to whisper in his baby brother's ear._

_“I’m gonna call you Theseus, ok?”_

_The baby just babbled, not understanding nor caring for the conversation._

Tommy flashed out of the memory. Something else lay beneath the mist of happy nostalgia. The knowledge of how the small family he saw ended. But he did not pry further, content to savor the warm feeling it brought to him. As he fell he remembered the myth that his brother had named him after and another one he had read to him, beside his bed or when a storm raged outside and the only comfort Tommy could find was in the calm tone of Techno’s voice. 

A son who flew too close to the sun, and fell with the remains of the wings his father built for him, offering no aid in his fall towards the sea. Tommy felt much more like an Icarus at this moment, falling from the bright above towards the swathes of unknown below. 

Tommy (or was it Theseus? He didn't know) was suspended only for a moment more after that memory washed over him before, like string snapping on a puppet, he dropped.

He felt his stomach flip and the pain of his injuries came back full force, but more painful was the memories, once held under the mist which now retreated, slammed into him.

_Blood-soaked fists pounded his chest, his face, and his whole body ached while his throat tasted of copper as he screamed out to an unmoving, uncaring, smiling face._

_His body crumpled and as an insult to injury, his head hit the ground with a sickening_ **_crack_ ** _._

_He felt his flesh stretch around the shards from his broken ribs as he took in a shaky, broken gasp._

_His body, the exhausted body of a child with too many scars for one so young, felt the hands drop him and a crazed laugh surrounded the small cell as his mind slipped into a fall to darkness._

He landed _hard_ and Tommy's injuries screamed at him when his limp body slapped against the sudden solid surface that had rushed to meet him.

His mind raced, trying to discern the past from the present, he felt a long healed arrow wound reopen in his chest, the shards of ribs scraping against a phantom arrow plunged deep into his heart.

Words, dripping with betrayal, _traitor traitor traitor,_ appeared behind his eyelids, a sentence so familiar yet felt like it came from a time so long ago that had been echoed by so many, it opened an old scar, and Tommy felt a sword slice through his side and stab at his already wounded heart, while he stared at those echoing words.

 **_It was never meant to be_ **.

Finally, his head filled with the pain of bone-deep aches and stiffly moving joints from many fists connecting all over, pounding him until his skull split and his chest was on fire and he couldn't breathe, he couldn't see and he had _died he had died so so many times and_ (“Tommy?”) _he felt it all at once it was too_ ( _“_ Holy shit”) _much too much and_ ( _“_ Tom-”) _he couldn't fucking_ **_see-_ **

“Tommy!”

He snapped his eyes open when a voice cut through his fog of panic. 

As a hand landed on his shoulder he noted a few things.

One, his shoulder lacked the blood he felt it coated in moments earlier, and the ache of multiple arrows and swords piercing it had dissipated.

Two, the hand was scarred, many nicks from a misused sword and a distinct burn running along the side.

Three, _he knew this voice._

Tommy’s voice rasped as though he had gone years without the use of his throat (maybe he had? How long was he in that infinite darkness?) and the long gone unsaid name slipped through his lips before he had to look at the face of who kneeled beside him.

“Wilbur..?”

His eyes traced along the arm, an arm wearing a familiar brown sleeve that smelled of fire and destruction but also cinnamon and wood and _home,_ and they sought the bright red beanie that was soft and smelt of comfort and Tommy finally looked into the eyes of this all too familiar man. A warm sea of brown met him and though they glistened and seemed misty he could recognize those eyes anywhere, even after lonely months spent only seeing watery grey replacements.

Tommy flung himself into the arms of his older brother before a stammering reply could be choked out of Wilbur’s mouth.

“Tommy..I-..how are you..?”

Tommy answered only by digging deeper into Wilbur's chest, and he felt familiar arms wrap around his back and let himself be held in a comfort he hadn't felt for months before he had his brother permanently taken from him. 

Tommy felt Wilbur’s chest rise and fall in a heavy sigh, though not an unhappy one. A chin rested on his head, and the hands on his back moved in a circle hesitantly.

It felt like second nature, like the nights when he was much younger and wasn't able to sleep because of illness or nightmares, and he’d crawl into bed beside Wilbur, and let Techno quietly read him to sleep. 

The nostalgia and emotions rose, along with the strong memories of where he had just fallen from, and what the aches in his chest and head truly _meant_ , and for the first time in a long, long time, Tommy cried. 

Tommy heaved with sobs, soaking the front of Wilbur's shirt, clinging to his jacket, as something to anchor himself as the cries racked his body. The hands on his back never stopped rubbing calming circles and the cheek now pressed into his hair moved only slightly while Wilbur whispered small, meaningless but comforting words to the shaking boy in his arms.

When, what felt like it could have been a lifetime later, Tommy felt he had cried all the tears that had been piling inside, he just curled into his brother's arms more, avoiding the soaked shirt, and readjusting to press his face into the fabric of Wilbur’s coat. With the scent of destruction forgotten and only one of home in his nose, Tommy fell into a deep sleep in the warm embrace. 

~

  
  


Wilbur thought he had felt his limit of rage. He thought when he was alone, deserted, and betrayed by his country and citizens, that he would never feel anger stronger than that.

As he sat with his younger brother in his arms, still shaking from the sobs that left tear stains on his painfully emaciated face, it took all the self-taught composure of presidency to not let the burning hot _fury_ bubbling in his chest display in his body. 

He lay still, holding his unconscious brother, but in his mind and heart a familiar feeling coursed through him, one he never thought could grow but now sitting in the afterlife he never truly wanted to see Tommy in, and looking at the eyelids that covered eyes he had seen so sapped of their vibrant blue, they were closer to the grey mist Wilbur was familiar with in this world, he felt his old friend, the fury of a stubborn leader grow to a size that encompassed his body.

He had known what he was doing blowing up that country. He knew what he wanted from it. In this place, there was nothing to do other than reminisce about his living self’s actions and now he knew that once, he wanted those eyes to dim. He set off those explosives knowing how devastating it would be to the boy in his arms, and his cracked mind savoured that and died happy with that knowledge.

He thought he would never hate someone more than he hated that version himself. But now, as Wilbur continued to stare at the sleeping child in his arms, he reached into the anger in his heart and began to shape it once again. This time he would not let it control him. He would harness it, this white-hot surge of _power_ , to make sure that _no one_ can live a day without remembering what they did to cause his baby brother's eyes to lose the blue that not even he could dim.

Letting that knowledge simmer beside the waves of fury crashing into him, Wilbur curled around Tommy's body and contented himself with protecting his brother while he slept for now.

**Author's Note:**

> angry wilbur soot what will he do? why he'll pull a jack manifold so he can bitch slap jack manifold! i might do a second chapter on techno and phil's reactions to tommy's death message so maybe? stick around for that? love you all <3


End file.
